


Perfect

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jack being Jack, Jewish Character, Jewish David Jacobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Post-Strike (Newsies), Romantic Fluff, Supportive Crutchie, Surprise Kissing, The Penthouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: “Katherine wants to marry you.”“Katherine wants to… what?”“Marry you.”Davey, rather than continuing their pattern of repeating things the other had said (which had been known to go on for a while) responded by staring at Jack, utterly baffled.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Perfect

“Katherine wants to marry you.”

“Katherine wants to… what?”

“Marry you.”

Davey, rather than continuing their pattern of repeating things the other had said (which had been known to go on for a while) responded by staring at Jack, utterly baffled. Jack stared back earnestly. There was an odd feeling surfacing and settling itself low in Davey’s stomach.

“Why?”

“Oh!” Jack’s face brightened slightly, “Well you know how Pulitzer don’t approve of me?”

“You work for him.” Davey pointed out flatly, trying to process the fact that he was apparently going to get married to one of the loves of his life.

“Sure, but he don’t want me running around with his daughter.”

“I am not following you at all.”

“He approves of you!”

Davey pulled his cap off and ran a hand through his hair, “We’re both newsies, we’re both poor, I don’t-“

“Sure, sure, but you had an education and stuff, you know, you can make something of yourself!” The earnest expression was back on Jack’s face and he was gesturing pointlessly, as he normally did when he got himself worked up, and Davey would only ever admit it to himself but he found it so endearing when Jack did that.

There was another round of staring at each other, where Davey wasn’t sure if he should address Jack’s continuing self-deprecation or the matter at hand.

“I’ll talk to Katherine…” He finally settled on.

Jack nodded brightly, “Good plan! She’s at work.”

“Wha- I didn’t mean right now.”

“Why not? No time like the present right?”

Davey laughed, even more confused than he had been in the face of Jack’s overwhelming enthusiasm, “I mean…”

“Seize the day, Davey!”

“Alright, alright… I’m going.”

Jack nodded, “I’ll see you back at the lodging house later?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Jack nodded again with the bright and hopeful expression that seemed totally out of place for the conversation they were having and jogged off in the other direction. Davey could hear him yelling made-up headlines even as he moved out of sight.

The Sun’s office was only a few minutes walk from the World’s distribution yard, so Davey turned, put his hat firmly back on his head and started out. Thankfully, both he and Jack had been there many times to see him, and the receptionist just waved him through with a friendly smile and no longer brought out a list of questions to ask them before they could get past the front desk.

Katherine had her own office on the second floor- by all accounts she was too junior to have her own office, but when she had started the male reporters hadn’t wanted her out on the floor with them, and nobody had moved her back out once they got comfortable with the idea. Davey knocked on the half open door, peering in to see her frowning down at her typewriter.

“Come in.” She called absent mindedly, not looking up until Davey firmly shut the door behind him. “Oh, David!”

“Hi Kathy.” He replied, smiling and opening his arms to accept the hug she got up to give him.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” she told him once they had separated, “you should have said something, we could have gone for lunch!”

“To be honest, I wasn’t expecting to be here today,” he laughed, the odd feeling that had surfaced when Jack had started talking finally settling, “Jack sent me.”

“Oh.” Katherine said, and the happy playful air of before was gone unexpectedly, she sat back down and waved a hand at the other chair. Davey took it, starting to worry.

“He, uh, he said you wanted to marry me.”

Katherine blinked at him, “He said what?”

“You wanted to marry me?”

She tipped her head back and laughed slightly, bringing a hand up to fiddle with one of her hair clips, “I don’t know why I let him do anything,” she said, smiling sympathetically.

“So, you don’t?”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant, I just…” she trailed off, looking at Davey as if he would provide the words she was looking for. Unfortunately for both of them, Davey was utterly lost and had absolutely no idea what she wanted to say.

“Kath, I’m not really sure what’s going on here, but maybe I should go.”

“No!” she jumped up, putting out an arm to stop him from moving. “Alright, look. Jack and I talked about this for a while and we decided we were going to do something today, but apparently we had different ideas about what to do.”

“Ok.” Davey said, because she had obviously left a pause for him to respond, but he had no idea what to say.

Katherine sat down again, suddenly, and pulled her chair forwards until their knees were touching. “Jack’s in love with you.”

Davey blinked at her.

“I’m in love with you too.”

They stared at each other, both hoping that the other would say something, so they didn’t have to.

“Kath…” 

“And!” she continued, slightly desperately, “I think you’re in love with us as well, I’ve seen the way you look at Jack, and he says you look at me the same way.”

Davey blinked at her again, trying to process the sheer amount of unexpected information he was getting. Her eyes were wide and desperate as she stared at him, and at some point, she had taken one of his hands in both of her own.

“I am.” He found himself saying, “I am in love with both of you.”

She nodded, eyes still wide and desperate, but also tinged with a little bit of hope.

“What… what are we gonna do?” He continued, glancing down at their joined hands, and turning his over so they could actually hold hands.

She lunged forwards and kissed him.

It wasn’t the best kiss Davey had ever received considering it was a little messy, a little desperate and they were still clinging to each others’ hands like they were their only lifelines, but it was definitely above all the ones he had experienced as a little boy with the girls at the Synagogue. Katherine pulled back after a few seconds and her pupils were wide and dark, and it was the most beautiful Davey had ever seen her.

“Jack said Crutchie said we could have the penthouse tonight.” She told him breathlessly.

He nodded, “I’ll be there,”

Katherine smiled in response to that, wide and gorgeous. “I’ll see you then.”

They let go of each other then, although Davey would admit that his hand trailed on hers, and he got up to leave; behind him he could hear Katherine moving her chair back to its rightful position.

“So do you?” he found himself asking, hand on the doorknob,

“Do I what?”

“Want to marry me?”

She went an interesting shade of pink at that, and waved her hands at him. Davey let out a breathless laugh and walked out, leaving the door the same amount of ajar that it had been when he had come in.

*

“You,” Katherine began, hoisting herself up onto the penthouse, “are an idiot.”

Jack looked up from the sketch he was doing that looked a hell of a lot like her and Davey, and blinked innocently, “me?”

“Yes.” she continued, situating herself comfortably, leaning into his side so he knew that she wasn’t actually mad “I cannot believe that you told him that. More to the point, I cannot believe you told him that and he still said yes.”

Jack’s face broke out in the widest smile she thought she had ever seen, “he said yes?”

“Yes,” a third voice said, and Davey’s head peeked anxiously over the edge as he clambered up, “If that’s still alright?”

Jack laughed and lunged forwards in much the same manner Katherine had done earlier, only he pulled Davey fully onto the roof before he kissed him.

“It’s more than alright.” He said,

“It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched the musical again and holy moly i love it so much but yk what i noticed???? all three are dressed in complementing colours & stand out from everyones brown- look at the bows sequence theyre all wearing blue shades & it makes them look like a throuple shout out to the costume designers for messing that up


End file.
